


Цена счастья

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Любовь не всегда зла.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 27





	Цена счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ксенофест.

Цок-цок-цок.

\- Мистер Скамандер. Полагаю, вы даже не представляете, в какую кучу драконьего навоза вступили.

Цок-цок-цок.

\- Вы вмешались в ход секретной международной операции, пустили мантикоре под хвост три года расследования и поставили под вопрос почти свершившуюся поимку опаснейшего преступника современности.

\- В следующий раз, - взъерошился Ньют, - я и не подумаю вас спасать, архонт Грейвз!

\- Вы весьма меня обяжете, - согласился Грейвз не полном серьезе.

Ньют вздохнул и чуть ссутулился. Непробиваем! И это после того, как Ньют вытащил его бессознательное тело из подвалов Нурменгарда. Кстати!

\- Если бы вы были в состоянии рассказать об операции, - сердито нахмурился Ньют, - тогда, возможно, я бы не вмешался. И мы не сидели бы сейчас здесь. - Ньют поморщился и чуть слышно, но отчетливо добавил: - Может быть, вы уже нигде не смогли бы сидеть.

Грейвз остановился, навис над Ньютом всем своим немалым ростом, и между ними соткалась напряженная, густая тишина. Пахло сеном, сандалом и свежеспиленным деревом. Вкусно пахло, отвлекающе.

\- За некоторые вещи не жаль заплатить и такую цену. - Грейвз строго взглянул на Ньюта, покачал головой и раздраженно, с характерным хлестким звуком махнул хвостом туда-сюда. - Вы лишь сделали так, что эту цену теперь заплачу не я.

Согласиться с ним Ньют не мог, а спорить было бесполезно. Оставалось лишь пожать плечами и дождаться своего вердикта. Вызвал же его Грейвз зачем-то в Сенат, едва успел выйти обратно на работу.

Снова раздалось цоконье копыт - это Грейвз дошел до кушетки-клине по другую сторону стола и грациозно на ней растянулся, чуть поджав мощные лошадиные ноги. Такие кушетки заменяли кентаврам стулья, но немногие умели расположиться на них величественно - чаще получалось нелепо. Однако Грейвз сумел и выглядел воплощенной деловитостью. Форменная синяя попона собралась красивыми складками, только широкие копыта виднелись из-под отороченных бронзой краев. Пышный, гладко расчесанный хвост, гордость каждого кентавра, рассыпался по серой бархатной обивке. Он почему-то привлекал особое внимание Ньюта. Может, потому, что смотреть в лицо - внимательное, серьезное, с испытующими серыми глазами - Ньюту было трудно.

\- Мне бы хотелось узнать, как вы поняли, что на моем месте самозванец, - коротко спросил Грейвз. Он выдвинул к себе скрытую панель столешницы, чтобы удобно было писать, и занес перо над чистым листом папируса.

Вопрос был достаточно невинным, но Ньют все же не спешил отвечать. Грейвз, однако, терпеливо и выжидательно помалкивал. Ну ладно.

\- Его выдали движения, - неохотно поделился Ньют, теребя манжет рубашки. Надо пришить пуговицу, она держалась на честном слове и двух последних ниточках. - Он ходил так, словно забывал про свой круп, и ни разу не махнул хвостом, даже когда злился. Я сразу заподозрил человека под Оборотным, остальное было несложно.

\- Поразительно, - вздохнул Грейвз, летящими строками составляя какой-то документ. - Добрая половина Сената ничего не заподозрила до последнего, а вы, случайный человек, пришли зарегистрировать палочку и раскусили маскировку в два счета. Не думали об аврорской карьере, мистер Скамандер? Способности у вас, похоже, семейные.

\- Ни за что! - подпрыгнул Ньют и с подозрением уставился на Грейвза. - Вы что, общались с Тесеем? Это он вас надоумил?

\- Разумеется, я обсуждал ситуацию с вашим братом, - признал Грейвз с легким недоумением, - но не понимаю, о чем вы.

\- Он спит и видит меня в аврорате. - Ньют чуть остыл: похоже, разговора об этом у Грейвза с Тесеем и правда не шло. Либо Грейвз притворялся куда лучше Гриндельвальда. - Пытается заманить меня всеми правдами и неправдами.

\- Возможно, он не так уж неправ? - Грейвз улыбнулся самыми уголками губ, и потом еще шире, увидев, как красноречиво скривился Ньют. - Не стоит беспокойства, мистер Скамандер. Я - не ваш брат и прекрасно понимаю слово “нет”. Подпишите, пожалуйста, эти три протокола, и до суда я вас больше не побеспокою.

Протоколы Грейвз составил только что, прямо в его присутствии. Ньют быстро пробежал глазами убористые строчки. За вычетом бюрократической шелухи, протоколы кратко, но скрупулезно описывали все его похождения в Нэй-Йорр-Арре, начиная с визита в Сенат и наведенного им переполоха, кончая возвращением из Нурменгарда в компании гнавшихся за ним террористов и бессознательного архонта Грейвза. Ни добавить, ни убавить.

Ньют поставил неуклюжую подпись напротив своего каллиграфически выверенного имени и передал документы Грейвзу. Тот аккуратно подшил их в объемную папку и взмахом отправил ее в один из мрачных шкафов.

\- Это все? - на всякий случай уточнил Ньют с некоторой опаской. - До суда, я имею в виду?

\- Все, мистер Скамандер, - усмехнулся Грейвз. - Никаких санкций с моей стороны. Только одно. - Он поднялся одновременно с Ньютом, обошел стол и протянул руку. - Спасибо, что спасли меня, мистер Скамандер.

\- Не за что. - Ньют расплылся в улыбке и охотно ответил на крепкое рукопожатие. - Честно говоря, я впервые рад, что послушался Тесея.

\- А именно? - заинтересовался вдруг Грейвз. Он прищурился и нетерпеливо переступил передними ногами. - Ваш брат давал какие-то указания?

\- Нет, ничего подобного. Он только просил зайти к вам и передать привет, когда приду регистрировать палочку. Не знаю, правда, зачем, он ведь может… - Ньют запнулся на полуслове и поднял глаза на Грейвза. Тот стоял вплотную, и из-за его роста пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться взглядами. - Архонт Грейвз… Вы тоже об этом подумали, да?

\- Беру свои слова назад, мистер Скамандер. В операцию, конечно же, вы вмешались сами. Но, как вы изволили выразиться, надоумил вас на это ваш брат. С моей стороны было бы неправильно и непорядочно обвинять во всем случившемся только вас.

Он возвышался над Ньютом на добрую голову, и его человеческие плечи были шире, чем у Ньюта, не говоря про общий размер и разницу в физической силе. Наверняка и в магической: просто так архонтами не становятся, тем более теми, кто отвечает за порядок в целом конгломерате полисов. Но до сих пор Ньют не чуял от Грейвза угрозы - а сейчас вдруг захотелось попятиться. Грейвз все еще пах сеном и сандалом, а вдобавок - опасностью, как пахли многие хищники. Кентавры слыли мирным народом, но только до определенного предела. Вдруг Тесей каким-то образом пересек предел? Вдруг Ньют, случайно выдав его, подверг его опасности?

\- Что бы вы ни задумали, архонт Грейвз, пожалуйста, помните: Тесей мой брат, и я его люблю. Если вы причините ему вред, я найду способ поквитаться. И поверьте, вы бы предпочли Гриндельвальда.

Сердце билось в горле, когда Ньют угрожал одному из сильнейших существ Амерского конгломерата, если не мира. Но развернуться и уйти, когда сам же подвел брата, Ньют не мог - даже если сейчас гнев архонта Грейвза обрушится на него.

Обращенный куда-то вдаль взгляд Грейвза немедленно сосредоточился на Ньюте. Под лопаткой зачесалось, и по загривку скользнула капля пота. Но Грейвз только улыбнулся - медленно, удовлетворенно.

\- Мне нравится ваша решительность, мистер Скамандер. - Грейвз вернулся к кушетке и расслабленно завалился на нее, куда более непринужденно, чем во время их более официальной беседы. - Я не стану вам лгать - я собираюсь страшно отомстить вашему брату за срыв моих планов. Но не беспокойтесь, не в моих правилах отвечать злом на добро. А вот небольшой розыгрыш будет вполне к месту. Более того, я бы хотел предложить вам поучаствовать.

\- За кого вы меня принимаете?! - возмутился Ньют, но Грейвз только снисходительно улыбнулся и вкрадчиво предложил:

\- Сначала выслушайте, мистер Скамандер.

И заговорил.

Пару минут Ньют переваривал изложенную идею, но менее соблазнительной она со временем не становилась. Небольшое нервное потрясение от их розыгрыша - то, что нужно. Ньюта тоже сыграли в темную, в конце концов. Тесей заслужил все, что ждало его в самом ближайшем будущем.

\- Я за, - решительно кивнул Ньют. - Тесей очень пожалеет, что нас свел!

\- Чудесно. - В голосе Грейвза прорезались откровенно урчащие интонации. - В таком случае я зайду за вами в эту субботу. Скажем, в десять? Убедитесь в том, чтобы ваш брат присутствовал.

\- Хорошо. - Ньют уже предвкушал - и продумывал, как окольными путями заманить Тесея на завтрак к родителям. - В десять. Я буду вас ждать, архонт Грейвз.

\- Персиваль, мистер Скамандер. Привыкайте.

\- Зовите меня Ньютом, - рискнул обнаглеть Ньют. - Иначе нам никто не поверит.

\- И на “ты”, - хмыкнул Грейвз. - Суббота, в десять. Я знаю адрес.

С тем Ньют и покинул здание амерского Сената.

***

В субботу, в десять часов утра, когда их семейство мирно распивало чай на веранде их маленького домика в пригороде вечно цветущего Дой-Нианна, в границы их владений аппарировал посторонний. Сторожевые чары зазвенели приветственными колокольчиками: у постороннего было разрешение на аппарацию, и появился он на точке прибытия за высоким забором их сада.

\- Кто бы это мог быть? - не слишком удивился отец. Субботние гости были в основном его партнерами по гвинту, но обычно собирались не раньше четырех дня и засиживались глубоко заполночь под звук смачной ругани, стук игральных костей и шлепки карт о столешницу.

\- Может, Энни решила заглянуть? - мать Ньюта с интересом повела носом и насторожила лисьи уши. - Нет, точно не она. Это кентавр.

\- Персиваль? - тут же опознал Тесей единственного кентавра, кому давали разрешение аппарировать к их родителям, и встревоженно уставился на калитку сада. - Мне, наверное, придется уйти. Если Гриндельвальд сбежал… Не представляю, почему еще Персиваль здесь.

Только Ньют сидел тише демимаски и немного нервно прихлебывал чай. Предвкушение мешалось в нем с азартом и легкой паникой.

Густой боярышник давно поглотил забор вокруг сада и вымахал выше человеческого роста. Из-за него пришлось подождать, когда гость откроет калитку, чтобы удостовериться: к ним пожаловал архонт Грейвз собственной персоной. Одет он был строго, но не в форму внутренней гвардии Нэй-Йорр-Арра. Человеческий торс скрывался за серым камзолом, лошадиный - под серой попоной с щеголеватым алым подбоем. К вороным волосам и вороной масти подходило отлично.

\- Что случилось? Гриндельвальд? - сходу вскочил Тесей, уже готовый мчаться в самую гущу боя прямо в заношенной домашней рубашке и дырявых тапочках.

\- Здравствуй, Тесей, - спокойно поздоровался Грейвз и добавил: - Мистер Скамандер, миссис Скамандер, Ньютон. Тесей, пожалуйста, сядь. Ничего не случилось.

\- Архонт Грейвз, - поприветствовали его родители.

\- Здравствуйте, - отозвался Ньют.

\- Как - не случилось? - не поверил Тесей. Садиться он не торопился. - Ты никогда не приходишь без предупреждения, если нет срочных дел. Тем более сюда, а не ко мне! Ты здесь только один раз был, когда я на всякий случай координаты давал!

\- Как я понимаю, это значит, что Ньютон вас не предупредил. - Грейвз посмотрел на Ньюта укоризненно. Если бы вся сценка не была частью игры, стало бы по-настоящему стыдно. - Я зашел за ним.

\- Что он натворил? - Тесей мгновенно сделал шаг вбок, перекрывая Грейвзу обзор на Ньюта.

Приятно было, конечно, что брат готов был его защищать даже от тех, кого считал друзьями. Но это не значило, что Ньют откажется от своих планов. Однако пока он промолчал и украдкой покосился на родителей. Отец меланхолично потягивал чай, с умеренным интересом наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой, мать как-то очень сладко, пакостно улыбалась и стригла лисьими ушами.

\- Ньютон не натворил ничего, кроме того, что согласился пойти со мной на свидание, - терпеливо разъяснил Грейвз тем временем. - Хотя я не понимаю, отчего он не предупредил никого из вас. Ньютон?

\- Я… до последнего не был уверен, что вы всерьез. - Ньют отчаянно вцепился в чашку, вдруг осознав, что вместо оговоренного “ты” выкает Грейвзу. Да и тот хорош - зовет полным именем! Сейчас они провалятся, и Тесей получит повод для издевок до конца жизни. - И я просил вас звать меня Ньютом.

\- Ньют, я не склонен шутить такими вещами.

Неосмотрительно отпитый чай едва не пошел у Ньюта носом, но он героически справился и не рассмеялся в голос.

\- Я рад. - А вот улыбку сдержать не получилось. При виде ошарашенного, полного безмолвного ужаса лица Тесея она стала еще шире, и Ньют низко опустил голову, чтобы ее скрыть. Тесей купился! - Прости, я действительно должен был предупредить всех… Мам, пап, я, наверное, вернусь ближе к ужину.

Он вышел из-за стола, прошел мимо застывшего Тесея и не слишком уверенно приблизился к Грейвзу. Тот невозмутимо подал руку для аппарации и, обращаясь к родителям Ньюта, попрощался:

\- Был рад встрече, мистер Скамандер, миссис Скамандер. Увидимся в понедельник, Тесей.

\- Хорошо погулять, - отозвался отец. Его явно забавляло происходящее.

\- Хорошо развлечься, - почти одновременно пожелала мать.

Тесей ничего не сказал - только проводил их страдальческим взглядом.

Первым делом они аппарировали на пустынную опушку какого-то леса, и к счастью: Ньют больше не мог.

Он запрокинул голову и в голос рассмеялся, вспоминая лицо Тесея, когда тот понял, к каким последствиям привело его вмешательство.

\- Я буду вспоминать эти мгновения до конца своей жизни, - пообещал Ньют, когда его наконец отпустило. - Если переживу тот момент, когда Тесей узнает правду. - Он перевел дух, вытер скопившиеся в уголках глаз слезы и обменялся с Грейвзом довольными улыбками. - Оставляю за собой право спрятаться за вас. Идея была ваша, в конце концов!

\- Я, разумеется, не возражаю. - Грейвз чинно одернул камзол, и без того безупречный. - Но можем обойтись без признаний. Если мы сходим на несколько свиданий и расстанемся друзьями, это не вызовет ни у кого подозрений. Мы же навечно сохраним в памяти лицо Тесея. Я даже подумываю увековечить его на фреске.

\- А вы умеете? - удивился Ньют.

\- Нет, но меня это не остановит.

Они рассмеялись - на этот раз вместе.

\- А я ведь правда до последнего не верил, - все-таки признался Ньют. - Что вы решите завершить розыгрыш, я имею в виду. Я мало вас знаю, но я от вас совсем не ожидал.

\- Знаете, в чем вся прелесть? Тесей знает меня лучше. И он тем более не ожидал, - довольно сказал Грейвз.

Ньюта снова разобрал смех.

\- Так ему и надо, - фыркнул он. - Вы были правы - небольшое нервное потрясение в самый раз. Только… чем мы займемся? Если мы не собираемся признаваться, мы ведь, ну… не можем просто разойтись по домам.

\- Разумеется, - согласился Грейвз серьезно и извлек из кармана латунные часы. - Мистер Скамандер, как вы относитесь к кэльпи?

\- Я их люблю, а что? - насторожился Ньют. Кэльпи он нежно обожал с раннего детства, но они почти вымерли задолго до его рождения. Живых Ньюту видеть не доводилось.

\- Чудесно. В таком случае вам понравится, - заявил Грейвз и протянул руку для аппарации. - Только не забывайте на людях звать меня Персивалем.

Предупреждение пришлось кстати. Какой там сговор! Когда Ньют увидел, куда Грейвз их аппарировал, он чуть не забыл про все на свете разом. Закрытый океанический питомник на самом севере Норёгр!

Их встретили предупрежденные смотрители. Сначала пришлось пройти в длинный и низкий Хьялмарк-холл. По его поросшей дерном крыше бродили несколько мелких козочек и шальной сатир. Внутри пара дварфов нудно прочитали гостям правила безопасности, а потом подсунули на подпись бумаги. В них латынью и рунами говорилось, что посетители брали на себя полную ответственность за собственные жизни, дата, подпись. Ньют едва дождался, пока со всеми формальностями будет покончено, а несколько веселых троллей выдадут теплую одежду.

Его манило каменистое, усеянное кусками льда побережье Северного ледовитого океана и огромные волны, игравшие между прибрежными скалами. Здесь прикормленные кэльпи резвились у всех на виду, не боясь браконьеров. Живые, настоящие! Белые пенные гривы волн вздымались выше крепостных стен Дой-Нианна и опадали до абсолютного штиля, когда кэльпи играли в догонялки, и грохот разбивавшейся о камни воды перекрывал завывания холодного ветра.

Приближаться к берегу Ньюту, конечно, не разрешили. Велели смотреть издалека, с нависавшего над пляжной полоской утеса. Безусловно, красиво, но совсем не то, что вблизи.

Выгадав момент, Ньют ловко улизнул, пока тролли спорили с Грейвзом о преимуществах магии перед старой доброй дубиной. Если честно, идя по пляжу навстречу героям своих детских мечтаний, Ньют даже не был уверен, что заметил бы, вздумай тролли перевести спор от теории к практике. Главное - он получил возможность вблизи посмотреть на существ, которые давно вымерли во всем остальном мире. А Грейвз… ну… Ньют надеялся, что в худшем случае тот попросту докажет свою правоту любому обладателю дубины, и дело с концом. Он взрослый кентавр, разберется.

Кэльпи благосклонно приняли поклон, ласковыми волнами омыли ноги Ньюта. Выданные троллями меховые унты немедленно промокли - колдовать водоотталкивание было бы смертельным оскорблением. Но даже перспектива простуды и горьких зелий матери не отвратила Ньюта от близкого знакомства с этими удивительными существами. Ньют присел на корточки прямо на мелководье и протянул руки, чтобы погладить любопытные морды, поросшие мягкими водорослями.

Вдоволь наобщаться ему, конечно, не дали: тролли все-таки заметили пропажу одного из гостей и с отборной бранью вернули на утес.

\- Да забьет Тор свое копье в вашу глупую задницу, милсдарь Скамандер! Вас же утащить могли, ей-Один!

\- Не утащили же! Я поклонился и думал о кэльпи с уважением, как положено, - возразил Ньют. Он ни о чем не жалел. - Я очень много о них читал. Они утаскивают только тех, кто принимает их за обычных лошадей, это во всех книгах пишут.

\- Лучше бы в нужнике те книги использовал, прости Фрейя! Кэльпи, они по настроению делают! Захотели бы утащить - только бы мы вас и видели!

Ньют понимал, что смотрителям, скорее всего, виднее, но совет подтереться монографией Маннелига и прочими авторитетными источниками не вязался с глубоким знанием предмета. Так что прочувствованная речь тролля не вызвала в нем ни капли угрызений совести. Единственный, перед кем Ньют испытывал легкую вину, был Грейвз. Все-таки он воспользовался связями, провел Ньюта на закрытую территорию, куда попасть было сложнее, чем в Нурменгард (а Ньют имел возможность сравнивать). Ньют же злоупотребил его добротой и нарушил правила. Сначала его с позором дотолкали до утеса, где Грейвз так и стоял в ожидании, а теперь, может, вовсе выпроводят без права вернуться.

\- Уважаемый Хвиссе, позвольте напомнить, что и я, и мистер Скамандер подписали отказ от претензий в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств, - мирно напомнил Грейвз, когда они к нему подошли. - Ваша ругань неуместна.

\- Да? - приятно удивился тролль и мигом отпустил Ньюта. - Тогда прощения прошу, господин хороший. Не знал я.

\- Это произошло на ваших глазах. - Грейвз недоуменно сдвинул брови. - Только что в Хьялмарк-холле.

\- Агась. Так мы же того, читать не обучены. Знаю я, что вы там черкали? Ну да раз подписали, можем все вместе вниз пойти. Хотите покататься?

\- Пожалуй, воздержусь, - с легкой нервозностью отказался Грейвз. Северный ветер яростно трепал теплую попону и роскошный хвост, а еще смешно хлопал “ушами” глубокой шапки, которую пожертвовал Грейвзу один из троллей. - Я предпочту посмотреть отсюда. К тому же, я обещал лекцию вашим егерям, мне скоро нужно возвращаться в Хьялмарк-холл.

Он, разумеется, понимал, что уж Ньют от предложения отказываться не станет.

К вечеру Ньют накатался до дрожи в коленях и больной поясницы, а еще однозначно заработал простуду не меньше чем на десяток порций маминого зелья. И все равно уходить ему не хотелось. С кэльпи он прощался целых полчаса. Утащить его не пытались, но и отпускать не хотели, вились маленькими водоворотами у ног, напрыгивали мягкими волнами на грудь и плечи. Только обещание вернуться, если его еще раз пустят в заповедник, утихомирило их.

\- Пустят, - негромко пообещал Грейвз на обратном пути. - Я договорюсь. Сможете приходить и без меня.

\- Спасибо! - Ньюта распирал восторг. - Огромное спасибо, что провели сюда, Персиваль!

\- Не за что, Ньютон. Мне было не сложно.

Грейвз аппарировал их обратно и сдал Ньюта с рук на руки нервному Тесею. Надо же, дождался возвращения. Глядя на лицо брата, Ньют не удержался от хулиганства и еще раз поблагодарил Грейвза многозначительным:

\- Спасибо. Это было незабываемо, Персиваль! Завтра точно не смогу сидеть нормально.

\- Мне тоже понравилось. Я буду ждать новой встречи, - с непроницаемым лицом согласился Грейвз и аппарировал раньше, чем Тесей потребовал объяснений.

\- Я весь день катался на кэльпи, - прежде, чем брат бросится в погоню, сообщил Ньют. - Представляешь, Персиваль провел меня в Хьялмарк!

\- Да, он точно влюбился, - вздохнул Тесей обреченно. Весь его запал мигом иссяк. - Чтобы туда попасть, надо круто извернуться. Ну… поздравляю?

С таким кислым лицом обычно желали провала конкурентам.

\- Не преувеличивай, это всего лишь интерес, - отмахнулся Ньют и звонко чихнул.

Да, он точно заболел. И оно того более чем стоило.

***

Второе свидание состоялось через неделю. Было бы и раньше, если бы Ньют не свалился с простудой. Все попытки обвинить в его состоянии Грейвза он отметал на подлете, но Тесей все равно высказал другу все, что думал о его беспечности. Впечатленный Грейвз вместо того, чтобы снова аппарировать их в Хьялмарк, заявил:

\- Я больше не желаю быть причастным к вашим болезням. Разрешение я вам оформил, сможете сами наведаться, если пожелаете. Сегодня мы отправляемся на ярмарку. Вы развлечетесь, а я проверю патрули.

В толчее и круговерти разнаряженной толпы всех возможных рас им приходилось прижиматься друг к другу, чтобы не разделиться. Десятки торговых рядов заворачивались вокруг площади двойной спиралью. Их пронизывали коридорчики между палатками, навесные мосты и стихийные порталы. Всюду сновал народ: праздные гуляки со всех соседних конгломератов, лотошники с едой и безделушками, карманники и гвардейцы. Потеряться здесь было проще простого.

В конце концов Грейвз обнял Ньюта за плечи. С их разницей в росте получилось удобно, хотя Ньюту в новинку оказалось чувствовать на себе чужую настолько тяжелую руку. Но и спокойно тоже. Грейвза здесь хорошо знали: полис Фон-Тиар входил в Амерский конгломерат наравне с Нэй-Йорр-Арром. Разного рода мошенники и зазывалы даже не пытались докучать архонту гвардии и его спутнику, про карманников нечего и говорить. Правда, зубастый кошелек Ньюта беспокойно ерзал во внутреннем кармане, чуя проплывающую мимо добычу. Но сбежать на охоту не пытался, верный хозяину.

Впрочем, с тем же успехом мог и сбежать - разницы Ньют бы не почувствовал. Грейвз все равно не давал ему оплатить даже самый завалящий кулек арахиса в карамели, не говоря уже про развлечения, которых вокруг хватало.

Первым делом они посоревновались в стрельбе из арбалета. К своему изумлению, Ньют выиграл, причем Грейвз истово заверял, что и не думал поддаваться. Зато с магическими сферами дело приняло совсем другой оборот: Грейвз перетянул все на свою сторону поля раньше, чем Ньют понял, как он это делает.

В шатре предсказательницы им предложили испытать свои провидческие способности. Заданием было отгадать случайно вытащенные из колоды карты, и оба с треском его провалили: на двоих угадали три из тридцати. Ссыпая в шкатулку горсть серебряных монет, предсказательница отметила, что есть не-маги с много лучшими способностями.

Цели выиграть они, в общем-то, не ставили, а потому не расстроились. Они просто приятно проводили время, разговаривая обо всем подряд или молча гуляя вдоль красочных рядов под предлогом инспекции. Вне здания Сената с Грейвзом оказалось на удивление легко: вместо ожидаемого занудства он проявил себя в меру остроумным собеседником и внимательным слушателем. С ним оказалось интересно обсудить и последние законы по регулированию численности фей, и фреску с портретом Тесея, которую Ньюту обещали показать в следующий раз, и вон того лепрекона с лотком золота на развес (и ведь находились покупатели!), и парочку подозрительных типов в карнавальных масках.

Последние особенно привлекли их внимание тем, что ныряли в толпе, как дельфины в косяке рыб. Охотились.

В кармане Ньюта практически вибрировал готовый сорваться в погоню кошелек. Ньюту даже казалось, что сквозь музыку, смех и гомон толпы он слышит скрежет стальных зубов.

\- Мой - в кошачьей, ваш - в драконьей, - деловито сказал Грейвз, когда их подозрения переросли в уверенность.

\- Как скажете, - покладисто согласился Ньют, и они впервые за день разделились.

Как ловил своего карманника Грейвз, Ньют не видел. Сам он поступил просто: подошел к жертве поближе и негромко скомандовал:

\- Взять.

Изнывавший кошелек исчез из кармана быстрее ветра, а пару мгновений спустя ярмарочные ряды огласил мучительный вопль. Ньюту оставалось лишь спеленать не способного бежать карманника чарами и уговорить кошелек разжать зубы, безжалостно сомкнутые на самом мягком месте.

\- Интересная вещица, - прокомментировал Грейвз после того, как незадачливых напарников сдали ближайшему патрулю гвардии.

Встретив начальника с добычей, которую им полагалось бы ловить самим, ребята побледнели. Но выволочку Грейвз отложил на потом с коротким “Завтра разберемся”. А сейчас увел Ньюта подальше от взволнованной арестом, любопытствующей толпы.

\- Тесей подарил два года назад, - охотно объяснил Ньют. - Мне кажется, он сам не до конца понимает, как сумел его так зачаровать. Предполагалось, что кошелек просто не даст себя украсть. А он бросается на воров. Иногда это создает неудобства, но я привык.

\- Если желаете, думаю, смогу обуздать его нрав, - предложил Грейвз. - Но знаете… вам подходит.

\- Вы все еще зовете меня Ньютоном и на “вы”, - упрекнул Ньют с улыбкой. - Это второе свидание, пора бы уже привыкнуть.

\- Кто бы говорил, Ньют, - усмехнулся Грейвз. - Не знаю, как ты, а я зверски проголодался. Если память мне не изменяет, в пятом ряду третьего круга есть шатер Шаньской кухни. Надеюсь, ты ее любишь.

Кухню Ньют любил, особенно остро-сладкие конвертики теста с мясной начинкой. Повара не знали ни слова на бриттском, но это не помешало объясниться и получить вкуснейший обед.

Если бы свидание было настоящим, Ньют бы расправился с едой и сразу потянулся бы за поцелуями. Но они с Грейвзом и без того замечательно провели время до самого вечера.

С наступлением темноты небо окрасилось фейерверками, вдоль рядов зажглись радужные фонари, и музыка заиграла громче.

А потом открылся цирк.

Персиваль предложил взглянуть на обещанных яркими афишами гимнастов, но попали они на номер с зуву. В темном шатре с подсвеченным центром пахло немытыми клетками и острым несчастьем. Зрительские ряды были забиты до отказа. Под магически огражденным куполом вспыхивала и гасла искристая грива зуву.

\- Выдающийся пример дрессировочного искусства, - отметил Грейвз, увидев, как несчастный зверь мечется на тесной арене между все уменьшавшимися кольцами. Длинное тело сворачивалось в почти невозможные дуги. Ньюту даже смотреть было больно.

\- Искусства?! - не выдержал Ньют, и на них зашикали. Все смотрели, открыв рты, как бедный зуву корячится между кольцами в противоестественных позах. Самое противное - многие привели детей, и они глазели на представление с восторгом, какого это зрелище совершенно не заслуживало. - Это не искусство, архонт Грейвз, это издевательство!

Шиканье стало злее, но Ньют больше не собирался портить людям и нелюдям отдых. Он резко развернулся и вышел из шатра, а на его место распорядитель тут же запустил новых желающих. Представление будет идти, пока будут зрители, хоть всю ночь. И сегодня зуву еще не раз окажется под куполом, как бы ни устал и как бы ни болел безжалостно сгибаемый хребет.

А сколько еще зверей в номерах этого цирка?

Увы, просто так отделаться от Грейвза не получилось: не успел Ньют затеряться в толпе, как его догнали. Спасибо, обнимать за плечи Грейвз больше не стал - после комментария об искусстве Ньют за себя не ручался.

\- Мистер Скамандер, - неуверенно начал Грейвз, но Ньют его перебил:

\- Знаете, как учат зверей в цирках? Через боль, архонт Грейвз. Я еще могу понять низлов и крупов - это домашние питомцы, их выводили как компаньонов, и они рады играть с человеком. Они сообразительны, легко учатся, их почти никогда не нужно принуждать. Но они привычны и скучны. Зрители хотят экзотику, и циркачи ловят диких животных. Только диким животным не объяснишь, как надо себя вести. Особенно взрослым. Их можно только заставить. То, что вы обозвали искусством дрессировки, архонт Грейвз, на самом деле искусство пытки. Сделать животному так больно, чтобы оно не вздумало ослушаться или напасть. Даже если в номере оно почти ломает собственный позвоночник.

Ньют слепо шагал вперед, сквозь радостную толпу, не разбирая дороги и не заботясь, куда придет в конце концов. Только слышал мерный цокот копыт - Грейвз шел рядом, не отставая.

\- Я никогда об этом не задумывался. Мое высказывание было поспешным и неправильным. Я приношу свои извинения.

\- Не стоит. Большинство не задумывается или не знает. И даже не хотят.

Ньют не стал добавлять, что на работе привык сталкиваться с осознанным отрицанием многих проблем в отношении животных. Это выглядело бы как жалоба.

\- Стоит, мистер Скамандер. - Голос Грейвза звучал вполне искренне. Но Ньют уже убедился, что тот может быть очень убедителен, если желает.

\- Это я прошу меня простить. - Ньют через силу выдавил улыбку. - Боюсь, я испортил вам вечер. И… я не думаю, что стоит его продолжать.

\- Как пожелаете. - Грейвз казался огорченным - возможно, в этот раз даже искренне. В то, что ему резко стала небезразлична судьба животных, Ньют не верил. Но вполне допускал, что Грейвз говорил правду, когда добавил: - Мне жаль, что я вас расстроил.

\- Мне тоже жаль, - согласился Ньют, и вечер был окончен.

***

На третье свидание Ньют пригласил Грейвза сам.

\- Мистер Скамандер? - удивился Грейвз, застав Ньюта в собственном офисе. - Что-то случилось?

\- Вы задолжали мне как минимум одно удачное свидание, - без обиняков сообщил Ньют. - Ну или я вам, если хоти… те.

Слишком поздно Ньют заметил, что за спиной Грейвза, скрытые крупом и форменной синей попоной, топтались в дверях несколько смущенных дварфов. Позади них маячил шокированный прямотой беспардонного человека дивный эльф.

Грейвз наконец-то целиком зашел в офис, развернулся и вежливо произнес:

\- Прошу прощения за непредвиденную накладку, однако, полагаю, наше обсуждение будет уместно перенести на более позднее время. Скажем, через полчаса?

Дварфы яростно закивали. Эльф испарился еще раньше, чем Грейвз договорил.

\- Благодарю за понимание, - попрощался Грейвз и закрыл дверь.

Ньют обессиленно рухнул в кресло для посетителей и закрыл лицо руками.

\- Простите. Я совсем не хотел подрывать ваш авторитет перед подчиненными.

\- Ничего непоправимого не случилось. После первого же совещания они снова впадут в благоговейный трепет, - хмыкнул Грейвз и обошел стол, но на кушетку ложиться не стал. - Признаться, я не ожидал вас снова увидеть.

\- Мы расстаемся, поспорив из-за животных в цирке. Две недели спустя выходит законопроект о запрете цирков с животными на территории вашего конгломерата. Законопроект без прений принимают на следующем заседании Сената. Известный вам цирк не проходит налоговую проверку, а после разбирательства закрывается с распродажей имущества и передачей животных в соответствующие питомники. Если бы я бросил вас после такого, Тесей бы мне всю жизнь припоминал как самую большую глупость из всех, какие я когда-либо делал.

\- Этого никак нельзя допустить, разумеется.

\- Ненавижу, когда он прав, - пробормотал Ньют и, прокашлявшись, сказал: - Надеюсь, вы свободны в эту субботу.

\- А я надеюсь, вы когда-нибудь научитесь звать меня Персивалем.

\- Обязательно. - Ньют энергично вскочил на ноги. - Я зайду за вами в полдень. Оденьтесь потеплее и не забудьте ту шапку, которую подарили вам в Хьялмарке.

\- Вы меня интригуете, - сказал Грейвз. - Буду вас ждать.

Он сдержал слово. В полдень субботы Ньют аппарировал домой к Грейвзу, обнаружил хозяина готовым к путешествию хоть на Северный Полюс и одобрительно кивнул. Сам Ньют оделся так же тепло и тщательно - потому что именно на Северный Полюс они и отправлялись.

На такие расстояния аппарация давалась Ньюту нелегко, тем более двойная и не очень стандартная, с кентавром на буксире. Пришлось прыгать трижды, пока они не оказались среди величественных торосов и скрипящей, трескучей ледяной тишины. Здесь царила полярная ночь, и под мерцающим небом казалось, что во вселенной кончились и люди, и эльфы, и дварфы с троллями. Все, кроме них с Персивалем.

Не тянуло звать его по фамилии. Не здесь.

\- Здесь очень… умиротворенно, - сказал Персиваль, запрокинув голову к расписному небу.

\- Это обманчивое ощущение. Вы сможете замереть на полчаса?

\- Смогу.

\- Тогда замрите.

Персиваль послушался сразу - застыл, словно окружающий холод сковал его своей неумолимой магией. Рядом замер в неподвижности Ньют. Ничего особенного - будто они вместе несли караул. Но этот опыт сблизил их лучше разговоров и соревнований в стрельбе из арбалета. Сплотил, сковал единой целью, сплавил, слил дыхание в одно, обратил ритм их сердец в перекличку. Здесь, на крайнем севере, пульсировала первородная магия мира, и внутренняя магия Персиваля и Ньюта откликалась ей. Но они не были здесь одиноки.

Постепенно, робко, вокруг них начали собираться облачка и стайки из разрозненных снежинок. Они постоянно меняли формы, искрились и танцевали в лучах северного сияния, и в тишине скрип ледяных торосов казался музыкой. Возможно, и был - для них.

\- Ледянки, - сказал Ньют, развеивая магию.

Его бы воля - он любовался бы бесконечно. Но Персиваль уже увидел достаточно, а слишком долго стоять в неподвижности было опасно при таком морозе. К тому же, на грани восприятия нарастал тревожный магический гул.

\- Я никогда о них не слышал. - Персиваль казался завороженным и все еще пристально всматривался в лед. Словно надеялся снова увидеть, как снежинки взмывают в воздух, повинуясь магии, а не ветру.

\- Конечно, не слышали. - Ньют гордо вскинул голову. - Я открыл их совсем недавно и еще не зарегистрировал в реестре. Про них пока никто не знает - я только готовлю описание.

Грейвз резко обернулся.

\- Хотите сказать, я первый, кому вы их показали?

\- Я подумал, что за закон о запрете животных в цирках вы заслужили награду. - Ньют смущенно пожал плечами. - Это все, что пришло мне в голову.

\- Это прекрасная награда, Ньютон. Спасибо. - Оскальзываясь, Грейвз подступил к Ньюту и протянул руку. - Но нам, пожалуй, стоит выбираться отсюда. Я чую близкий шторм.

\- Да, я тоже. Жаль. Я хотел еще немного побыть с вами наедине.

С этими словами Ньют взялся за протянутую руку - и они в один скачок оказались на знакомой ему опушке.

\- Побыть наедине можно не только в Арктике, Ньютон, - незло усмехнулся Персиваль. - Раздевайтесь, и можем прогуляться. В этом лесу водятся только контрабандисты, но нас они не побеспокоят, если мы не станем углубляться в чащу.

Ньют чуть покраснел, представив, как могла бы звучать фраза “раздевайтесь” в иных обстоятельствах. Но сейчас за ней стояла исключительно практичность: гулять по лесу, утопающему в вечном лете, в меховом плаще действительно не стоило.

Рядом Персиваль сбросил длинную тяжелую попону и многослойный меховой дублет. Под ними оказалась легкая рубашка и символическая нижняя попона, едва доходившая до колен. Вид был совершенно не официальный, домашний. Под тонкой тканью Ньют мог рассмотреть и человеческие мышцы широких плеч, и лошадиные - мощного крупа. Кое-где ткань пропиталась потом, соблазнительно облепила тело, так и звала потрогать. Аромат сандала, всегда сопровождавший Персиваля, усилился - тяжелый, душный, кружащий голову. Похоже, что дело было не в ароматических маслах, а в запахе самого Персиваля.

Сглотнув, Ньют почуял, как сандал окутывает горло, обволакивает небо, разливается по языку маслянистой, сладковатой пленкой. Такой эффект давали феромоны, и только они. Они же побуждали подойти, прижаться, потереться всем телом вдоль другого твердого тела, чтобы запахи партнеров смешались в один. И… больше.

\- Ньютон? - позвал Персиваль, возможно, даже второй раз. Он ищуще всматривался Ньюту в лицо. Тяжелая ладонь невесть когда оказалась на плече, и от нее по коже разбегался тот самый жар, от которого у Ньюта прижимались призрачные уши и сворачивался в кольцо несуществующий хвост.

Ему случалось пожалеть, что от матери он унаследовал лишь отменный нюх, но прямо сейчас Ньют был рад, что никакие лишние конечности не выдадут причин его прострации.

\- Ой, простите, - спохватился он, безуспешно пытаясь не краснеть. - Я… не очень хорошо переношу длинные аппарации.

\- Как скажете, - с нескрываемой долей скепсиса согласился Персиваль. - Я могу сразу вернуть вас домой.

\- Нет, я в порядке. - Ньют увязал теплые вещи в рулон с лямками и закинул на плечи, словно рюкзак. - И знаете, я не прочь посмотреть на контрабандистов. Люблю приключения.

\- Устроить вам экскурсию в их логово? - развеселился Персиваль. - Что стало с вашим желанием побыть наедине?

\- Шутите? Это ведь лес Ш’Эр-вид, я прав? Контрабандисты - это же банда Гарра, которую все никак не могут поймать? Я видел листовки на столбах. И Тесей просил не соваться в этот конгломерат. Но вы уже второй раз приводите меня сюда, значит, у вас есть цель.

\- Мы вполне можем ограничиться простой прогулкой. Я ни на чем не настаиваю, Ньютон.

Настала очередь Ньюта скептически морщиться.

\- Хорошо, вы правы. Я надеялся, что вы… проявите определенный интерес. - Персиваль склонил голову - чуть иронично, но уважительно. Без капли раскаяния. Наоборот, выглядел довольным, что Ньют хотя бы со второго раза сообразил. - Это не мой конгломерат, - пояснил он следом. - У меня здесь нет полномочий, и официально послать своих ребят я сюда не могу. Но если некие преступники совершенно случайно помешают моей личной романтической прогулке, мои руки будут развязаны, и всеобщий закон о разумной защите будет на моей стороне. Видите ли, я ведь очень разозлюсь, если кто-то посмеет вам угрожать.

Внутри приятно екнуло, но Ньют не придал значения. Ему, скорее всего, просто чудилось. До сих пор Грейвз умело сочетал романтичность их свиданий с практичностью. В Хьялмарке, пока Ньют катался, он провел семинар по боевой магии для егерей. В Фон-Тиаре проинспектировал ярмарочные патрули. Вот и сюда привел - дважды. Наверное, Персиваль хотел заглянуть в чащу Ш’Эр-вида еще на первом свидании, но Ньют прочно застрял в море, и в тот день времени совсем не осталось. Однако при первой же возможности Персиваль вернулся к изначальному плану, и аппарировали они совсем не за уединением.

Но все же Ньюту приятно было слышать, что его готовы защищать от угроз.

\- Я постараюсь не быть вам обузой, Персиваль, - пообещал Ньют. - Отправляемся?

\- Прежде позвольте заметить, что я прекрасно знаю ваши способности. Я бы не стал вас звать, если бы не рассчитывал на вашу поддержку, Ньютон.

А вот от этого комплимента мурашки щекотно забегали в низу живота.

\- Я бы не пошел с вами, если бы не был уверен в вашей компетентности, - вернул он Персивалю и заговорщически улыбнулся. - Надеюсь, контрабандисты решат нас ограбить. Любопытно посмотреть, что они накопили в своих сундуках.

\- Я этого не слышал, мистер Скамандер.

\- А я - ваших рассуждений о разумной защите, архонт Грейвз.

На том и сошлись.

***

За третьим свиданием, весьма успешным (хотя контрабандисты Ш’Эр-вида эту точку зрения не поддержали бы), последовало не менее успешное четвертое, и пятое, и… В какой-то момент Ньют перестал считать. Зато начал всерьез задумываться, что нет, ему не показалось.

Шутка как-то слишком затянулась - и никто не спешил ее оборвать.

Во-первых, к ужасу Ньюта, его родители восприняли его отношения как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Отец сдержанно порадовался и стал периодически звать Персиваля на гвинт (тот пока стойко отказывался, но Ньют подозревал, что оборона скоро падет). Мать, ехидно ухмыляясь, начала интересоваться, когда же Ньют заведет собственную нору и наконец даст своим старикам насладиться заслуженным отдыхом. Знал Ньют этот заслуженный отдых. Он сам появился на свет через год после того, как повзрослевший Тесей съехал в собственный дом.

Во-вторых, брат тоже оказался хорош. Когда схлынуло первое недоумение, Тесей и вовсе заявил, что так он и знал, и все к этому шло. Но лучше бы гиппогриф, чем Грейвз, хоть он Тесею и друг. Мол, ситуация не была бы такой неловкой.

Обиженный за Персиваля (и, чего уж греха таить, за себя) Ньют в сердцах брякнул, что предпочел бы иметь гиппогрифа старшим братом. Всю следующую неделю он не разговаривал с Тесеем и всячески его избегал, несмотря на попытки извиниться.

Прямо Тесей ничего не сказал, но любовь Ньюта к лошадям давно стала в семье притчей во языцех. Из этой любви выросла детская одержимость кэльпи, а заодно и гиппогрифами, и единорогами, и простыми лошадьми. Ньют не рассчитывал, что никто из близких даже глазом не моргнет от новостей, когда его романтический интерес пал на кентавра, но по здравом размышлении не очень удивлялся, когда так произошло. А вот слышать подначки на эту тему от брата было неприятно.

Зато Лита, спасибо ей, деликатно предложила поговорить, если Ньюту будет нужно, и больше не поднимала тему, пока он не заговаривал о Персивале сам.

Именно поэтому воскресным вечером Ньют сидел в ее захламленной квартирке на чердаке кривого, как мамины торты, ведьминского дома и пил малиновый взвар на меду. Под него чудесно беседовалось и о рабочем, и о личном.

\- Твой брат - настоящая задница, - вздохнула Лита, выслушав, и подлила в кружку Ньюта кипятка.

\- Дело ведь не в том, что он задница. Он прав, Лита. - Ньют завис, вдыхая ароматный парок и грея ладони о пузатые керамические бока. - Я, конечно, не стремился специально найти себе кентавра, но…

\- Но тебе они нравятся. И что? Я рада за тебя, Ньют.

\- Вот и ты не удивляешься.

\- Ньют. Ньют-Ньют-Ньют. - Лита покачала очаровательной головкой. Зазвенели вплетенные в прическу серебряные цепочки. - Единорогу или гиппогрифу я бы удивилась. Но ты влюбился во взрослое и более чем разумное существо. С хорошим положением в обществе, между прочим, даже мой папенька не подкопается. Чему тут удивляться? Еще скажи, что надо осудить!

\- Ну…

\- Ты знаешь, кто нравится мне. Не мне ставить под вопрос чужие вкусы, - тихо рассмеялась она и приманила с одной из густо заставленных полок пыльную бутыль. - Давай-ка повысим градус. И я хочу знать все в подробностях, с самого начала.

Ньют позволил подлить себе изрядную порцию огненной воды и под получившееся зелье выложил все как на духу. Про спасение Лита и так все знала, но правды про то, что за ним последовало, Ньют еще никому не открывал.

\- А я ведь снова не удивлена. - Под конец рассказа Лита испарила содержимое их кружек и заменила чистой огненной водой. - У приличных людей и нелюдей романтика как романтика и отношения как отношения. И только у тебя - шутка вышла из-под контроля.

\- Не вышла. Мы ни о чем таком не говорили.

\- Только пока, Ньют. - Лита назидательно подняла палец, а за ним кружку. - Предлагаю выпить за грядущую помолвку. Спорим, Грейвз предложит, как только вы нормально объяснитесь?

\- Лита! - Ньют закатил глаза, впрочем, с невольной улыбкой. - Какая помолвка? Я тебе полчаса рассказывал, что все это… не серьезно.

\- Ньют, он затеял “все это” сам, он протолкнул в своем Сенате один закон о животных и с твоей подачи занимается вторым, а самое главное - он все еще продолжает с тобой встречаться. Поверь мне, все очень серьезно. И начинай думать, кого пригласишь на свадьбу.

На следующее утро Ньют покинул гостеприимную квартирку на чердаке и отправился на работу с тяжелой головой - вовсе не только из-за дурацкого похмелья. Лите он доверял, ее суждениям тоже. И все-таки… Она ведь знала историю лишь с его слов. Может, Ньют что-то напутал или пропустил?

Очень ему не хотелось ошибиться. И потерять то, что успело выстроиться между ними с Персивалем.

Угля в костер сомнений подкинуло письмо, написанное знакомой твердой рукой. Тем же утром оно юрким самолетиком влетело в офис Ньюта сквозь распахнутое по случаю жары окно и зависло напротив его лица, угрожающе нацелив острый бумажный клюв, словно вот-вот пойдет на таран. Ньют не без опаски взял его из воздуха и с упавшим сердцем прочитал, что следующее их свидание отменяется.

Персиваль посылал свои самые глубокие сожаления, но, как он писал, его самочувствие не позволит им полноценно насладиться грядущими выходными. Он, конечно, выражал надежду на встречу в другой день. Вот только, за вычетом драконьей оспы, Ньют не видел причин, чтобы недомогание мешало встрече, которую действительно хотят провести. Можно ведь никуда не ходить, а просто побыть дома… если бы Персиваля действительно интересовала компания Ньюта, а не предлог для отлова очередных контрабандистов.

Полдня он маялся, не зная, как ответить и отвечать ли, а потом в кабинет заглянул Тесей.

\- Я - идиот, и я наговорил тебе полнейшей чуши. Прости меня, а? - с порога выпалил он, не успел Ньют захлопнуть дверь перед его носом.

До сих пор Ньюту успешно удавалось его избегать, даже в здании их Сената. Конечно, рано или поздно его удача должна была закончиться, но в какой же неудобный момент это произошло!

\- Ты не вовремя. - Ньют едва сдержал раздражение. - И вообще, все тобой сказанное правда. Только больше не актуальная. Тесей, честное слово, я… В общем, лучше уйди. Потом поговорим, если так хочешь.

Внять хорошему совету Тесей и не подумал. Наоборот, сдвинул брови, зашел в полный света и летнего ветра кабинет и тщательно запер за собой дверь.

\- Вы поссорились? Из-за того, что я наговорил? - еще серьезнее, виновато спросил Тесей, топчась у порога - Он сегодня сам не свой. Я думал, из-за простуды.

\- И сильно он простыл? - не зная, что и думать, спросил Ньют осторожно.

\- Сопли ручьем, гундосый голос и прочие прелести. - Тесей пожал плечами. Он все еще выглядел очень виноватым. - Ты же знаешь, как болеют кентавры. Их можно на Северный полюс голышом, и ничего, но если уж пробирает - так пробирает. Персиваль собирался уйти пораньше, но когда я аппарировал к тебе, он еще сидел в офисе. Сказал, дождется какого-то письма - и домой. Может быть, ты его убедишь, что работа не главное? Пока вся гвардия Амерского конгломерата не слегла, и пол-Сената впридачу.

Ньют задумчиво перебрал пальцами по письму Персиваля, которое все еще держал в руках. Дураком он не был, два и два сложить мог - и под таким углом вчерашние рассуждения Литы снова обретали соблазнительную правдоподобность. Но проверить это можно было только одним способом.

\- Спасибо, что рассказал. - Ньют вытащил из стопки папирусов самый чистый, накорябал несколько строк и превратил в черепашку с крыльями. Записка упорхнула, а Ньют вышел из-за стола, бросив недописанный отчет, закрыл окно и направился на выход. - Я домой, потом к Персивалю. Иди, мне нужно закрыть кабинет.

\- Я прощен? - с надеждой спросил Тесей.

\- Да, да, прощен. - Ньют фыркнул, уже не раздраженно. Он давно смирился со своей участью. - Иди уже.

Довольный Тесей без лишних слов аппарировал, и Ньют последовал его примеру.

Как и говорил Тесею, первым делом он заскочил домой. Там он прихватил пару зелий из запасов матери, а заодно расстался с форменным камзолом сенатского чиновника. Он шел в гости, а не по официальному делу, и хотелось выглядеть попроще.

Точка прибытия для гостей располагалась в поместье Грейвза на площадке у ступенчатого мраморного фонтана, музыкально журчавшего тысячей тоненьких струек. От площадки к дому пролегала аллея, устланная мраморной плиткой. По сторонам аллеи росли кусты синего горного можжевельника. В первый раз оказавшись здесь, Ньют не поверил своим глазам и попытался вызнать у Персиваля, как ему удалось приручить капризный куст. Персиваль, как выяснилось, понятия не имел, какая диковина растет на его земле, и позвал садовника, старенького гнома. Гном, наоборот, все прекрасно знал, но раскрывать свои тайны отказался, и даже хозяйский приказ не развязал ему язык. В тот день Ньют ушел несолоно хлебавши и теперь каждый раз, когда приходил в гости, изнывал от любопытства. Гном-садовник охотно слушал и болтал о всякой ерунде, но насчет по-настоящему важных вещей молчал, как партизан на допросе.

\- Мистер Скамандер, радость-то какая! - а вот и он, вынырнул из дальней клумбы и поклонился так, что заляпанная травяным соком остроконечная шапка мазнула по земле. - Хозяин аппарировал недавно. Велел передать, в малой гостиной будет. Вы поаккуратнее, болеет он.

\- Я здесь именно поэтому. - Ньют похлопал висевшую на боку холщовую сумку. Бутыли с зельями отозвались многозначительным звоном. - Добрый день, Дварри. И спасибо.

\- Добрый, мистер Скамандер.

Провожать его не стали, даже не предложили. Поначалу Ньюта встречала целая делегация домашней прислуги. Однако Персиваль быстро уяснил, что ничего, кроме неудобства, это гостю не доставляет, и по первой же просьбе приказал его не тревожить, если сам не обратится. После нескольких визитов Ньют способен был самостоятельно отыскать и малую гостиную, где Персиваль любил читать после обеда, и библиотеку, и кабинет, и даже, при необходимости, хозяйскую спальню.

Последнее не понадобилось: как и передал почтенный Дварри, Персиваль нашелся на кушетке-клине в малой гостиной. Компанию ему составлял чайник с дымящимся носиком и полосатый шерстяной плед. Кутался в него Персиваль едва ли не с головой, словно в Ной-Йерр-Арр пришла лютая стужа Пустых лун, а не благословенное лето. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и натянет его на макушку.

\- Лучше не приближайтесь, - издалека предостерег Персиваль, завидев гостя. Голос у него оказался сиплым, “в нос”, а за фразой последовал трубный звук: Персиваль извлек из воздуха носовой платок и немедленно им воспользовался. - Прошу прощения, но я предупреждал, что мое состояние… оставляет желать много лучшего.

\- Не переживайте. Я захватил антидот для себя и зелье для вас. - Ньют явил будущему пациенту мутные бутыли и бестрепетно приблизился. - Держите. Это ваша, по глотку каждые два часа, желательно чем-нибудь запивать. А это мне.

Вблизи от Персиваля, как обычно, пахло сандалом, но в кои-то веки с отталкивающими нотками болезни. Ньют сморщил нос, вздохнул, глотнул своего зелья и неопределенно помахал рукой.

\- Двигайтесь, я хочу сесть рядом.

\- Вы неосмотрительны. - Но Персиваль сместился, чтобы Ньют мог сесть на кушетку лицом к нему.

\- А вы - обманщик, плут и недостойный кентавр, - парировал Ньют, усаживаясь на жесткую мебель почти вплотную к Персивалю. От огромного тела шел вполне ощутимый жар, и захотелось расстегнуть рубашку.

\- О чем вы? - Персиваль даже про простуду, казалось, забыл, так удивился. Вороные брови поползли вверх, передние ноги нервно перебрали в воздухе под покровом пледа и едва не сбили ткань. - Я вас не обманывал, Ньютон.

\- Неужели. То есть все, что между нами происходит, действительно шутка? - с замиранием поинтересовался Ньют и все-таки распустил шнуровку на вороте. Послеполуденный жар вечного лета, жар от кожи Персиваля, жар неуверенности и отчаянной решимости накатывали один за другим, и дышать было трудно.

Все труднее с каждым мгновением, что Персиваль молчал.

\- Это перестало быть шуткой, когда вы согласились участвовать, Ньютон, - медленно, осторожно, очень веско сказал он, наконец.

Глаза Персиваля неестественно блестели, вороные волосы были нехарактерно растрепаны, на щеках расплескались алые пятна простуды, а нос распух и цветом приблизился к сливе. Комичный вид, нелепый - в полосатом пледе. Домашний и родной.

\- Вот как. - Ньют постарался не выдать радости - она, возможно, была преждевременной. Но сердце заколотилось в висках и горле, из-за чего речь давалась с большим трудом, когда Ньют как можно строже спросил: - Когда вы планировали признаться?

\- Никогда. - Персиваль скованно дернул плечом, отчего плед чуть не сполз. Персиваль зябко прихватил полы, потуже натянул вокруг себя теплую ткань и несчастно чихнул. - Простите. Либо вы догадались бы сами и завершили наши встречи под любым удобным предлогом, либо не догадались бы, и их завершил бы я.

То есть Ньют все же рано обрадовался.

\- Вы не стали бы добиваться? - злясь на себя и на Персиваля за непонятную, зыбкую как Конамские болота ситуацию, буркнул Ньют. Терять было нечего, оставалась только болезненная откровенность.

\- Ньютон, если бы вы с вашим умом не сообразили, что происходит, это значило бы, что вы даже мысли не допускаете о возможных отношениях. Я бы ни в коем случае не стал навязывать вам свое общество.

Ньют недоверчиво на него покосился.

\- Никогда бы не заподозрил вас в недостатке уверенности.

\- Уверенность ни при чем, - спокойно ответил Грейвз. - Исключительно здравый смысл. Традиционно представители антропоморфных видов предпочитают себе подобных.

Здесь он был прав. Магия давала возможность завести потомство даже таким разным видам, как минотавр и русалка, а межрасовые союзы не были редкостью. Но все же партнеров и супругов искали обычно среди себе подобных. И если гномы нередко сходились с дварфами или лепреконами, а эльфы, вампиры и оборотни - с людьми, то встретить пару из лепрекона и вейлы было уже намного сложнее. Ксеноморфные виды и вовсе стояли особняком. Зная это, Ньют, в общем-то, понимал причину проявленной Персивалем осторожности. Но.

\- Вы первый из знакомых, кто обвиняет меня в традиционности, Персиваль.

\- Мне кажется, мы вполне могли бы перейти на “ты”, Ньютон.

\- Я пытаюсь, но у меня не получается. Все время тянет “выкать”, - сокрушенно признался Ньют. - Не смешно! Это действительно проблема!

\- Полагаю, что знаю, как ее разрешить, - отсмеявшись, сообщил Персиваль и снова чихнул. - Но для этого мне нужно выздороветь.

\- Как? - заинтересовался Ньют.

\- Увидите. - Персиваль помолчал, поправил плед. Зелье, похоже, начало действовать, и Персиваль уже не кутался в него так судорожно, как поначалу. - Раз уж вы, вопреки здравому смыслу, пришли… Вы останетесь, Ньютон?

\- Сегодня?

\- Если хотите, дольше.

\- Насколько дольше?

\- Насколько захотите.

Пришлось констатировать, что Лита снова оказалась полностью права. А значит, первая получит приглашение на свадьбу.

\- Останусь, - тихо согласился Ньют.

И - плевать на простуду! - обнял поверх колючего пледа и потянулся за поцелуем. Все-таки средства лучше, чтобы перейти на “ты”, ни одна раса еще не придумала. А Ньют прямо сейчас хотел сказать:

\- И все-таки ты разыграл в первую очередь не Тесея, а меня! Ты ведь для того и затеял эту “шутку”?

\- Небольшое нервное потрясение - достойная цена за счастье, не находишь? - усмехнулся Персиваль. Чуть встрепанный, раскрасневшийся от болезни и поцелуя. Самодовольный.

Забытый плед сполз на пол. Вместо него Персиваль прижимал к себе Ньюта, словно хотел об него согреться, а не сам источал жар.

\- Не нахожу, - Ньют с улыбкой покачал головой. - Я считаю, что цена счастья должна быть намного выше. Мне просто повезло.

\- Нам, Ньют. Нам.

Ньют поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь в тесных, уютных объятиях.

И не стал спорить.


End file.
